


Buttercream Bits And A Hard Love

by WhiteCrow1811



Series: Teatime Favourites [2]
Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage and Discipline, Buttercream, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Swearing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow1811/pseuds/WhiteCrow1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axis is proud. Thinks of himself as the mightiest of his profession. A peacock.</p><p>Sometimes that pride needs to be toned down a bit.</p><p>Who better to do so than Rhys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream Bits And A Hard Love

Axis glares up at Rhys in his binds, showing a defiancy that the Prince both loved and hated. The bluenette smiles devlishly and dials up the vibration setting for the large phallus in the whore's ass. Axis closes his eyes and tosses his head back, a muffled cry let loose behind the cylinder gag in his drooling mouth. 

"Still defying me, Axis?" The Prince purrs, running the crop down a pert nipple and earning a jolt from said redhead. His cock oozes a puddle onto the floor, soaking his legs. Axis has already ejaculated five times in the past hour untouched. Yet the aphrodisiac kept him going.

It was one of those days when Axis came to Rhys for a proper disciplining whenever the redhead felt that his pride was too much. It was good for him to realize it, and it was a well self-improvement that Rhys would praise him about. Now Rhys has the boy trembling before him, penis flowing steadily and sweat trickling down tanned skin as the vibrator whirrs in his ass.

The disciplining would continue for hours, harsh comments and truths thrown at Axis by the Prince's sharp tongue, breaking him down piece by piece, until the redhead submitted to him. 

Rhys flicks the riding crop on his swollen nipple, another wave of sweat breaking out on olive skin. Axis cries out brokenly as he comes again. He closes his eyes, refusing to meet his lover's smug face. He is going to combust, oh God-

Axis screams through his gag when the Prince's gloved hand touches his testicles. He shudders and comes once more. Tears starts flowing from his eyes as the vibrator is removed.

_He can't-he has to-cum again-_

The aphrodisiac urges him on still as Rhys spanks his sore ass. Axis finally, _finally_ gives up. The Prince watches with pride as his sweet lover starts sobbing and hiccuping, finally subjecting to him. Rhys throws down the crop and disposes of his silk gloves. Axis pushes his ass out towards the bluenette, sobbing for release.

"Good boy," Rhys purrs, spreading his ass wide apart to expose the swollen puffed up rim of Axis's asshole. It twitches and leaks a clear, slick fluid that pools at the whore's cock and drips down. Rhys presses a finger on it and feels it tremble.

Axis whines, trying to get his finger inside. He needs something to fill him up again, make him come so the agonizing pressure in his groin will stop. Rhys licks his finger and tuts. "Bad Axis."

Said redhead makes a low noise again, slumping down on the sweat-soaked bed helplessly. Rhys chuckles and frees his own painful erection from its cotton confines before lining the thick schlong on Axis' crease.

"You've been such a good little whore for me, my love. Such a good boy." The Prince leans down to kiss a welt on the redhead's back, slapping his penis on the crease of the twin plump cushions of meat. Axis whimpers, hair drenched with sweat that perfumes of jasmine.

Rhys grabs his ass cheeks and plunges inside the tight heat without a warning. Axis screams, voice cracking and his penis twitches before ejaculating once more. Rhys grunts and starts fucking his lover harshly, testicles slapping against sweaty skin, his penis swallowed up greedily by the redhead's pucker again and again.

"N-nn-gaaaah~!" Axis cries out, shooting his release once more. His insides are heated, all mixed up, oversensitive-

" **RHYS** !!!" He yells, hard penis shooting out a clear fluid before finally softening. The Prince grunts and comes into his whore's tight hole, digging manicured nails into the red globes under his palms and leaving scratches.

The bluenette pulls out, watching his semen splurt out in multiple jets fron the red, stretched arsehole before pulling Axis to face him. The whore opens his tear-soaked eyes, blinking drowsily, not noticing the large mass of semen on his golden skin.

Rhys kisses his lover.

Axis sobs and clutches the Prince closer, needing his warmth. 

Rhys stops him, wiping away fresh tears. "Once more, my Axis. Once more then you can rest." he murmurs and watches said redhead nod before tapping his still-hard penis on Axis' red lips. The boy opens his mouth and immediately the length is shoved down his throat. 

Axis clutches Rhys' legs, tears forced out from his eyes and face turning red with the lack of oxygen as the Prince grabs him by his hair and fucks his face. It doesn't take long for the bluenette to ejaculate and when he does, it floods Axis' mouth and throat, wave after wave of fresh seed down his throat with each thrust.

Rhys stops, softening, and pulls Axis up into his lap. He wipes away sweaty red hair, cupping one cheek. "You did so well my love. So well. My beautiful bride."

Axis closes his eyes and leans into his Prince's touch, tamed. For now.

He feels Rhys' hands gliding on his skin, collecting sweat and seed before something cool and soft touches his lips. He opens his mouth and something soft is placed on his tongue.

Axis chews, smiling.

"How's the cookies, my love?" Rhys asks tenderly.

"Best buttercream ever.." Axis replies, hands circling around his broad back.


End file.
